


First Day of Summer Vacation

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's the first day of summer vacation and Jamie can't find his hat or gloves.





	First Day of Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 23/summer vacation

It was the first day of summer vacation, it was already blisteringly hot, and all Jamie Bennett wanted was to find where his mother had put the family's winter gear. Normally, it was in the hall closet, but there had been a water leak, everything had gotten moved, and... He was having absolutely no luck finding the battered wicker basket that everything went back into at the end of the season.

He supposed he could wait a few hours and go see if the hardware store had some lingering winter clearance like it always did, but Jamie didn't really want to wait a few hours. Somehow he'd managed to sleep all the way til 6am despite himself.

And then he'd checked the closet, checked the basement, and started on more remote areas of the house. Sophie wasn't up yet, anyway, but Jamie expected her to be up any minute. Their mother had already gone to work, so Jamie couldn't ask her even if he wanted to.

He did not want to explain to her that he needed hats and gloves because he and Sophie were going to spend the first day of summer vacation at the North Pole having snowball fights and helping make toys. Because he was, technically, a high school senior now and was far too old for make-believe.

(Even though, aside from Jack, Jamie had a thriving webcomic filled with magic and fun, because he was definitely full of make-believe and it was great!)

Their portal was waiting, in orb form, on his pillow. He'd had it since Easter, when he'd found it tucked in a desk drawer along with a pair of chocolate eggs.

Now he just needed hats and gloves and... maybe a scarf. It would feel good to be a little cold, Jamie knew, both from the weather and from Jack, who had been far too infrequent a visitor over the frustratingly mild winter.

Finally, wedged onto the top shelf of the upstairs linen closet, Jamie found the basket of winter gear. He grabbed out a pair of hats and two pairs of gloves and two scarves.

"Is it time?"

"No sense in waiting," Jamie replied to Sophie, who was lingering in her the doorway to her room. Her hair was sticking up, but Jamie was nice and didn't say anything. He'd already managed a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower first," Sophie said as she ducked back into her room. "Did you find our coats? It's going to be so hot for a minute..."

Jamie wedged the basket back into the closet and took everything he'd chosen back to his room. He sighed as he went over to close his window, in case of rain while they were gone. It was way too hot already and putting on his winter coat and gloves and...

The snowball fight he knew was waiting would be worth it. Spending the day at the North Pole would be worth it. And Jack...

Jamie knew he'd be coming home with cold, frost-kissed lips, a smile on his face, and plans for the best summer vacation yet.


End file.
